


Handcuffs

by RaggedRose



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaggedRose/pseuds/RaggedRose
Summary: Reed has a few things to say to Tucker after the events of "Waterlogged." (03/20/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: BDSM, slight sexual violence. Might seem non consensual on the surface. Just trying to cover all the bases and not push anyone's freak buttons.  
  
Beta: Regina Bellatrix and Shakespearespot  


* * *

The handcuffs were lying in the exact center of the desk. Malcolm Reed stared at them. Black and sleek, the very sight of them was arousing in a way it had never been before Trip Tucker had used them on him. He resisted the urge to run his fingers over the cold metal.

He had enjoyed it. That was probably the most humiliating aspect of the whole experience. Not his multiple mistakes, not the fact that he had been overpowered in his own quarters and shackled to the head of his own bunk, not even the fact that he had left his own weapons locker unlocked. The visit to Sickbay and the required explanation to Phlox had been embarrassing in the extreme, but even that sort of humiliation faded in time. As had the marks and the strained muscles. Involuntarily, he remembered how the pain had blended with the pleasure and turned into something more. Something incredible.

He wanted more. He wanted Trip inside him while he was bound, helpless, unable to stop him from doing whatever he pleased. He closed his eyes as the heat descended to his groin.

In all the time he had owned those handcuffs, he had never been the one shackled with them. He'd used them only rarely for anything, actually. They were antiques; they even locked with old fashioned metal keys, rather than electronically. He had acquired them more to complete his rather extensive weapons collection than anything else. He wasn't even sure exactly why he'd brought them aboard Enterprise. His duties had never yet required them and he'd had few lovers whose tastes had run in that direction. He surely had never expected to find one in Enterprise. Now everything had changed. Trip had changed it and he was going to pay.

He remembered Trip's shock when he'd realized just how badly torn up Reed's wrists were. Even moments later the bruises were starting to show through the cuts the sides of the handcuffs had inflicted. Trip was the one who had insisted that he go to Sickbay. Reed had had little choice, he could hardly go on duty like that. The pain was something he could have lived with, but the questions and stares, not to mention the gossip, would have been unbearable. Phlox had been curious, but at least his questions had been the only ones Reed had had to endure. Phlox had gotten rid of the visible marks before the rest of the crew saw them. It had been a week before the pain had gone, however.

Reed had waited until his wrists were completely healed before putting his plan in motion.

The door chime sounded. 2000 hours. Exactly on time.

As soon as Tucker entered the room he realized he was in trouble. In the middle of Reed's desk were the black handcuffs. Off to the side lay a small silver key. Behind the desk sat Reed. He was dressed in the tightest black leather Tucker had ever seen. Thin and clinging, it outlined every muscle in his chest and arms. His hands were on the desktop, also clad in shining black. His fingers were laced loosely together.

"I believe it's time we had a bit of a talk." Reed stood and walked around to the side of the desk.

Trip felt his cock begin to lift. Reed's pants were as tight as the shirt. His erection was obvious, his ass cupped just as snugly. The studded belt only emphasized his leanness. As Reed came up beside Tucker, the scent of leather wafted over him, and under it, the scent of Reed.

"What'cha want to talk about?"

"Oh, I think you know very well." Reed's breath tickled Tucker's ear as he spoke.

Tucker took a deep breath as the sound of Reed's voice, his nearness, went straight to his groin. "Look, I said I was sorry. I shouldn't have sprung that on you, but you can't tell me you didn't enjoy it." He turned his head and tried to capture Reed's lips with his own.

Reed stepped back, out of reach. "It was humiliating, having to make a trip to Sickbay for injuries no one with any experience would have allowed. I thought Phlox was going to begin a study of human sexual subcultures on me then and there."

"My experience has been all from the other side, Malcolm," Tucker said, lifting his chin aggressively and looking Reed in the eye. "It isn't like you let me try it on you before."

Reed chuckled, a short, controlled sound. "You act as if I've held you captive against your will. Honestly, Trip, we've been through all of this before. We discussed the subject and what we were willing to do. You crossed the line, and there are penalties for doing so." He crossed to the other side of the desk so the handcuffs lay between them. "Now, I wanted to make this quite fair. So I'll leave those handcuffs on the desk. We'll see just how far you get when you can't take unfair advantage of me." Reed smiled, anticipating his revenge.

Tucker grinned back. "I guess we will." If Malcolm wanted to challenge him, fine. He made a grab for the cuffs, never breaking eye contact.

Reed was faster. He swept them off the desk and in one smooth motion slid one cuff shut around Tucker's right wrist.

Tucker pulled back, and took the cuffs with him. The feel of the metal around his arm made his blood race. By now he was hard, eager for whatever Malcolm had in mind. That was no reason to make it easy for him, though. He backed away, towards the door. When Reed followed him around the desk, he lunged for the key.

Reed grabbed the dangling cuff and used it to twist Tucker's arm up tight behind his back. As soon as he could reinforce his grip with his other hand he dropped the cuff and used his weight to force the arm up high enough to keep control of the struggling engineer.

"Ow! Hey, Malcolm, knock it off! That hurts!"

"Does it?" Reed's tone was cool. 'Not as much as it would have had I continued to use the cuff,' he thought. "I'm sure it doesn't hurt nearly as much as my wrists did when you were through with me," he said aloud. Reed pushed the other cuff open and swiftly turned Tucker around. A moment later he had him securely cuffed with his hands in front of him. He walked Tucker backward, then shoved him back onto the bunk.

Tucker sat down hard, with a grunt.

Reed grabbed the key and double locked the cuffs, then put it aside for a moment. "You see how a professional does it, now don't you." Reed stepped forward and unzipped Tucker's jumpsuit. He grabbed Tucker's arms as he attempted to slam the cuffs into Reed's face, then slapped Tucker's face just hard enough to sting. "Naughty. But no matter. You see, a professional inflicts exactly as much pain as he intends."

Tucker looked up at Reed uncertainly. He could feel his face reddening from the blow, but paradoxically, it only made him more aroused. He wondered if the safeword would stop Malcolm this time. He considered using it, but realized that he didn't want to. There were new frontiers in Malcolm's eyes, places he would never go if he did. He let Reed clip the cuffs to the bulkhead, let him cut the uniform from his body. Each touch of the blunt side of the scissors to his bare skin sent a shock of pleasure through him.

"Now then," Reed said when he was through. He surveyed his bound prisoner. "Lesson number one. Never lock anyone in a set of handcuffs unless you know exactly where the key is." Reed paced back and forth beside his bunk. In his hands was the key to the handcuffs.

Tucker watched it catch the light as Reed turned it idly in his gloved fingers. "I would have gotten you out, and I knew you had the key Malcolm."

"Did you?" Reed said sarcastically. "I do admit that it's a pretty good guess, but you knew no such thing, Mister Tucker." He trailed the key down Tucker's bare chest.

Tucker closed his eyes as the bit of bright metal touched him. "A plasma torch and a piece of insulation would've been all I needed to—" He gasped as Reed's hand closed around his cock.

"Destroying my property is not an acceptable option." Reed let go and sauntered back to the desk. The key rang as he tossed it onto the hard surface. He turned and leaned against the side of the desk. For a long moment he just looked down at Tucker. "Lesson number two. When someone asks to be released, you do so." The tight leather creaked as Reed sat down in the chair.

"Okay, Malcolm, then let me go."

Reed gave him another of those half menacing looks. Tucker felt his cock grow even harder.

"I'm not finished."

"Neither was I." Tucker's blue eyes locked with Reed's gray ones. "You coulda stopped me any time you wanted, but you didn't." Tucker smiled. "Guess you liked it too much."

Reed ran his gloved hands down Tucker's bare body, relishing the feel of the hard muscles through the thin leather. A squeeze here, a whisper-light touch there until Tucker was gasping, writhing under his touch.

"Ohhhh, Malcolm...Yessss..."

Reed smiled. "I think we've established who likes what. Do you still want me to let you go?"

"N—noooo..." Tucker's eyes were closed, his face flushed. Reed leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth, laving it with his tongue. Without warning, he bit down hard on it.

Tucker's groan hung in the air as the sensation crashed through his body. The teeth were followed by Malcolm's soft tongue again. The ache in his chest was mirrored by the one in his groin. His arms were stopped by the cuffs as he tried to reach for Malcolm. He wanted that leather-clad body against him, against his hard cock. He pulled harder.

Leather covered fingers stopped him. "None of that, now."

Tucker opened his eyes as Reed knelt beside the bed and opened a drawer. He pulled something from it and stood, a pair of tough self-sealing elastic wraps in his hands. "You remember these, now don't you?"

Tucker nodded. "Yeah."

"Pity you didn't when you had me cuffed," Reed said pointedly. "Lesson three. When you restrain someone, you are responsible for any injury you might inflict on them, or they on themselves." He pulled another key from his pocket. "We'll do this properly now. One wrist at a time." Reed inserted the key in the lock and turned it until the cuff fell open. He pulled Tucker's wrist out straight, wrapped it and snapped the cuff shut over it again.

Tucker tried to pull his other wrist away as Reed unlocked it. It did him no good whatsoever. It was simply twisted in a direction it was not intended to go. As the pressure began to turn to pain, Tucker froze.

"Was there somewhere you needed to go?" Reed methodically wrapped the other wrist and shoved it back into the cuff. Then he rose again to his feet. Tucker enjoyed the sight. The leathers were far too tight for Reed to put the key back in his pocket if he didn't stand up. His erection pushed the front of them out impressively.

Reed felt a bolt of arousal go through him as he noticed Tucker's hungry eyes on him. A smile spread across his face as he slowly rubbed his hand down the front of his leathers. He felt the sensation like liquid over his stiff cock. "Is there something you wanted, Trip?"

Tucker licked suddenly dry lips as he watched Reed rub himself through his clothing. "I want you." Reed's hand traveled over his cock, then out and around his hip. Slowly he pulled the tight leather shirt over his head and off his body. Tucker gasped as he threw it on top of him. The leather was still warm from Reed's body, and even the slight pressure on his naked flesh shot tingles through him.

Reed ran his hands down his thighs. He felt his ass tighten and his fingers spread of their own volition as they reached his knees. He closed his eyes and spread his legs slightly as they made a return circuit up the inside of his thighs and again, teasingly, across his balls and cock. He opened his eyes to meet Tucker's increasingly desperate ones. He backed up until he felt the desktop touch the back of his thighs, then leaned back against it. The leathers creaked. His eyes never left Tucker.

"Malcolm—please—" So beautiful. So much flesh spread out before him, and all of it so far away. Tucker didn't know what he wanted any more. He trusted Malcolm to know. He prayed Malcolm wouldn't make him wait much longer.

Reed reveled in the moment, in the power he had over Tucker. This was what he had craved. He felt his strength wash away the humiliation. He could afford to be generous.

But he wanted to take Tucker higher.

He walked slowly over to the bed. He reached down and rubbed his hand gently over the abused nipple, and smiled at Tucker's sharp intake of breath. He rolled it between his fingers. He leaned down, close to Tucker's ear. "Tell me what you want," he whispered.

"Anything—" Tucker breathed. "Just touch me."

Reed pulled Tucker gently into his arms, taking care not to pull him past the range of the cuffs and pressed a melting kiss to his lips. Slowly he pleasured him with lips and tongue, Tucker's soft moans spreading over him like honey. He touched every inch of bare skin he could reach, pressing his lover to his own bare chest. Then, without warning, he released him and stepped back. He was rewarded with a disappointed moan.

Reed waited until Tucker's eyes opened and he had his full attention before he moved again. He slid his hand down his own bare chest, enjoying the way the glove caught on the skin and hair. Heat spread through his belly as his hand traveled down it and slid just the slightest bit inside the tight waistband. Then out again, and he hooked his fingers around the top button. The snap of the metal as it pulled free of the buttonhole was audible in the quiet room. Reed saw Tucker jerk forward the slightest bit as he heard it. Slowly, Malcolm's hand traveled down, undoing each button the same way. His hard cock sprang free, framed in black leather. His belly shot fire into it as he watched Tucker's eyes widen at the sight.

"You want it."

"Yes—"

"No." Reed slid his hand around his cock. His eyes closed as he stroked himself once, twice, then stopped. He loved the feel of the gloves, but knew he was far too close to coming to risk any more. Tucker was leaning forward towards him, need plain on his face.

"I should just make you lie there and watch after what you did to me." Reed began talking, giving himself time to calm down. He pushed the leathers a little farther down his hips. Then he leaned forward and kissed Trip again. Slowly he kissed his way along Trip's chest, then down his side, so exposed with the cuffs holding his arms over his head. He ran his hands over the flat belly and through the hair around Trip's cock.

"Please, Malcolm—"

Reed pulled his head back so he could feast his eyes on Trip, lost in passion. He felt he could come just from looking at him. He saw then that his original plan would never do. There was no way he could fuck Trip and last for more than a few seconds at this point. He rose to his feet and knelt on the narrow bunk, pushing Trip against the bulkhead.

Trip opened his eyes, and his mouth, as Reed's hard cock pushed at his lips. Eagerly he sucked it in as far as he could. The taste of Reed filled his mouth, his presence filled his mind. Reed's hands were everywhere, wringing pleasure from him wherever they touched. They caressed his neck and tangled in his hair as Reed spent himself in Trip's mouth.

Reed fell back on his heels as his strength left him. He felt Trip's lips and tongue grasp for his cock as it left the hot mouth. He rested his head on Trip's chest as he came back to himself, then stretched himself out on the narrow bunk beside his lover. He rubbed his tingling body, still clad in leather from crotch to toe, slowly against Trip's nude one.

Tucker was dizzy with Reed's nearness. The soft lips claimed his, the smell and taste of Malcolm was everywhere. Leather and flesh rubbed against him and the cuffs rattled as he thrust hard, rubbing himself up against his partner. He moaned as Reed slid slowly down his body, then louder as his gloved hand closed over his rock hard cock. Almost immediately he was coming. He couldn't do anything else. His orgasm seemed to go on and on, taking him away from himself, away from everything.

When he came back from the blackness, he was lying in Malcolm's lap, his hands freed. Malcolm's hand rubbed gently across his arm, his other surrounded Trip's head.

"Are you all right?"

Trip smiled and reached up, pulling Malcolm's head down for a kiss.

"Darlin', that was amazing." Tucker sat up slowly.

"But ya owe me a new uniform."


End file.
